B O D Y
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: Just sex fanfiction about Mino and Seungyoon Dont like dont read


_**Seungyoon.. ku pikir sekarang memang saatnya kita harus berpisah, jangan khawatir , mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Namun hatiku akan selalu mengingat..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Semua..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kang Seungyoon..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Poison Moon'96**_

 _ **Ff ini akan berbahaya ku harap kalian mundur jika kalian tidak suka dengan sex atau apapun sejenisnya. Ku peringatkan. Aku, rasanya ff ini akan jelek dan absurd. Mohon maaf aku masih pemula. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca .**_

 _ **Love ya~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sebagai seorang jaksa, aku harus dituntut menggunakan otak , akal dan logika. Perasaan , kecewa dan sedih adalah salah satu kelemahan yang harus ku hapus dari diriku._

 _Bahkan jika 'cinta' dapat menghancurkan ku, aku juga harus melenyapkan rasa cinta ku._

 _Mungkin sulit , karena aku sangat rapuh dan aku selalu mudah menerima cinta._

 _Tapi berbeda dengan mu, kau memperlakukan ku . seakan dunia bisa runtuh jika aku marah. Hanya kau yang memperlakukanku sebaik ini._

 _Terima kasih._

 **=o0o=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mino ingat bagaimana kotornya perjalanan hidupnya untuk sampai ditempatnya sekarang. Konspirasi, tipuan dan suap pernah ia lakukan untuk menjadi jaksa idaman kedua orang tuanya. Hanya saja sekarang ini ia sudah tidak lagi bergairah menjalani semua. Yang ia temuipun sama saja , kotor dan hina. Bahkan mungkin lebih hina daripada dirinya.

"tuan Song , kau tidak pulang ?"

Suara teman sekantornya menyadarkan Mino yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah dan melihat jam di ponselnya. Sudah menunjukan angka 01.00 AM dan Mino seharusnya pulang, menemui istrinya. Song Suhyun. Yang Mino yakini pasti wanita berpipi chubby itu sudah terlelap sambil menunggu dirinya yang tidak kunjung pulang.

"tidak, aku menginap dikantor saja. Aku tidak ingin pulang hari ini." Jawab Mino pada Jung Chanwoo, juniornya.

"kau mau ikut ke club diamond ? ku dengar mereka punya penari strip yang baru." Kekeh Bobby (teman main dan teman kerjanya yang kebetulan tengah numpang disana) dan menampilkan bunny smilenya. Mino menyeringgai mendengar betapa mesumnya Bobby jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal seperti itu.

"apa Hanbin, kakak mu yang posesif itu tau kau main ke club ?" tanya Mino dan Bobby menggoyangkan tangannya.

"makanya kita pergi sekarang, karena aku sudah ijin untuk pulang sangat terlambat .. jadi ayo kita berpesta.."

=o0o=

Mino menatap jenuh seluruh isi club malam ini. Wewangian yang memuntahkan. Bedak tebal disana-sini dengan bulu mata bak ulat berbulu.

'Suhyun masih lebih cantik dari mereka walaupun dia baru saja bangun tidur' bathin MINo memuji istrinya sangat natural.

Hingga ia melihat ke sudut ruangan diujung sana, ia melihat hal yang biasa. Sepasang pemuda.. Mino membulatkan matanya, kedua pemuda itu saling melumat bibirnya satu sama lain , meraba setiap inchi tubuh lawannya penuh nafsu seakan mereka tidak akan bisa lagi saling menyentuh sama lain. Mino memalingkan wajahnya melihat gelas coctailnya yang masih ada setengah dan melirik ke arah mereka lagi. Kini mereka menghilang ke dalam toilet.

"hey Mino lihat, seksi kan ?" Bobby mendorong seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang sesak-begitu yang Mino lihat- untuk duduk disampingnya dan dia langsung memeluk Mino dengan erat, aroma alkohol begitu menyengat dari tubuh wanita itu.

"kemari.. akan ku bantu , buka mulut mu.." Bobby menyingkirkan wanita yang sudah teler itu kesamping dan dia naik ke atas mino, membuka mulut Mino dan meminumkan sebotol penuh cairan merah bewarna pekat. Mino menggerakan tangannya berusaha membebaskannya dari tindihan Bobby.

"itu obat perangsang Huge boy.. go F*ck her , okay ?" Bobby menepuk kepala Mino sebelum menyingkir dari temannya. Mino hanya mengangguk dan meminum sisa minumannya untuk melepaskan rasa membakar di tenggorokannya , dan ia melihat salah satu dari pemuda itu keluar dari sana dengan terburu-buru, dengan mencengkram kuat pakaiannya dan membawa tas.

Mino menyeringgai dan ia mengejar pemuda itu, entah insting Mana sekarang yang tengah bekerja , tapi saat ini ia harus mengejarnya dan mendapatkan apapun yang dirahasiakan olehnya. "Hey ! bocah ! berhenti atau kau ku tangkap !" teriak Mino saat mereka mencapai parkiran, pemuda dengan tubuh bergetar itu berbalik dan melihat Mino.

"kau bukan polisi.. aku harus pulang." Jawabnya dengan keras.

Mino tertawa rendah. Ia mendekati pemuda itu dan melihat banyak bekas cinta disana , dan mungkin lelaki mungil didepannya adalah mangsanya yang tepat. "akan ku bayar 2x lipat.."

=o0o=

"siapa nama mu ?" Mino bertanya pada pemuda itu yang tengah duduk diam disampingnya. Dia terus menatap sendu keluar jendela. Sekarang Mereka berdua tengah perjalanan menuju hotel yang lebih baik , menurut Mino.

"Seungyoon.. dan kau ?" balas Seungyoon bertanya pada Minotanpa menoleh melihat Mino.

"Mino." Singkat Mino dan Seungyoon mengangguk. Mino menggerutu saat reaksi obat sialan yang barusan Bobby minumkan sudah mulai bereaksi. Setiap saat ia bisa melirik pemuda itu, ia merasakan seluruh darahnya memanas diarea selangkangannya, menyiksa dan sakit. Ia ingin cepat melepasnya dan membiarkan pemuda itu meciumi batangnya atau melakukan apapun untuk memuaskannya.

Seungyoon akhirnya menangkap basah Mino tengah meliriknya dan Mino langsung membuang muka. "ku pikir aku ingin bayaran ku 4x lipat.."

"huh kenapa begitu ? seyakinkah itu kau mampu memuaskan ku ?" tanya Mino sinis mendengar Seungyoon ingin dinaikkan harga sewanya. Mino terkejut saat Seungyoon meraba pahanya dan mengarahkan kepalanya keatasnya.

"i-ini berbahaya pelacur murahan !" sentak Mino ingin menyingkirkan kepala Seungyoon namun kedua tangan Seungyoon menepisnya dan mulai melepas sabuk dan resleting celana Mino.

Seungyoon merabanya untuk mengukur ukurannya. Ia tersenyum dan mencium puncak tip dick Mino yang masih tersimpan dibalik boxer. Ia mengigitinya dengan bibirnya dari ujung atas ke pangkalnya.

"apa kau sedang bercanda , lakukan dengan lidah mu." Suruh Mino dan Seungyoon langsung melorotkan boxer itu dan melahap daging dihadapannya.

"aah.. shh.." Mino merinding saat Seungyoon mulai membasahi penisnya dengan saliva dan memijatnya dengan tangannya yang licin oleh salivanya sendiri. Rasanya penisnya bisa meledak karena panas yang semakin menyiksa.

"slurrps.." Seungyoon menghisap semua saliva yang membasahi penis Mino dan memuntahkannya ke area tip dicknya dan memperhatikan bagaimana salivanya mengalir indah membasahi penis kemerahan Mino.

Seungyoon mulai melakukan handjob pada batang Mino dan kedua bibirnya menjilati bola kembar yang ia lupakan , ia menghisapnya satu persatu dengan lembut dan memijatnya dengan mulutnya. Mendengarkan bagaimana Mino melenguh keenakan.

Mino banting stir ke arah kiri dan menarik pundak Seungyoon untuk melihat kearahnya. "aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jalang !" sinis Mino dengan terengah. Ia memang membutuhkan sex namun tetap saja ia tidak ingin mati hanya dengan menikmati sex seperti ini.

Seungyoon menurunkan sandaran kursi Mino dan naik ke atas Mino, menciumi bibir tipis milik Mino dan menggesekan miliknya ke atas perut Mino. Memberitahukan bahwa dirinya juga merasakan panas yang lebih ditubuhnya.

"mmhh.. nhh.." Seungyoon mendesah saat Mino membalas seluruh serangan lidahnya dan Mino memenangkannya dengan melilit lidahnya, Mino memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangan Seungyoon meremas sensual rambutnya dan pinggulnya dengan nakal terus saja menggesek kejantanan mereka.

"Miinoyaah.." Seungyoon melenguh disela ciuman mereka saat Mino menggesekan dengkulnya ke area selangkangan Seungyoon, menekannya naik turun. Bahkan mendengar Mino menggeram saja sudah menaikkan nafsu Seungyoon. Dan sentuhan Mino , Seungyoon tidak sabar.

"isi akuuh.. Mino.." Seungyoon menaikkan tubuhnya melepas celananya dan menciumi lagi bibir Mino, kemudian turun ke leher. Seungyoon turun kebawah pijakan bawah stir dan kembali menyapa kejantanan Mino yang ia abaikan.

Seungyoon mulai mengulumnya lagi kejantanan Mino yang sudah menegang, menghisapnya dengan kuat. Merasakan cairan pre-cum yang asin namun entah kenapa Seungyoon merasakan manis disana. "kau jarang bercinta ?"

Pertanyaan Seungyoon sukses membuat Mino kesal dan kedua tangannya menarik kepala Seungyoon untuk menelan untuh kejantanannya. Seungyoon tersedak karena ukurannya menyodok kuat tenggorokannya. "benar , dan kau akan bercinta dengan ku."

"ukkhh !" Seungyoon memejamkan matanya, rasanya Mino baru saja keluar dari dalam mulutnya dan ia terpaksa menelannya seutuhnya. Mual dirasakan Seungyoon setelah cairan laknat itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"angkat badan mu.. aku ingin kau melihat ke depan." Suruh Mino dan Seungyoon melakukannya. Seungyoon bangkit dan melihat ke depan, ia mencengkram dasboar mobil untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya saat Mino menaikan senderan joknya dan memposisikan lubangnya didepan miliknya.

"apa kau masih sempit eh ?" tanya Mino sembari memasukan ketiga jarinya, mengaduk kasar isi lubang Seungyoon.

"uhh minoyaahh.." Seungyoon mendesah keras saat jemari Mino menyentuh titik kenikmatannya, Mino menyadarinya dan menggerakan jarinya , mencubit daging kecil disana dengan kuat. Seungyoon bergetar , rasanya nikmat namun sakit. Rasanya seluruh kepalanya berdenging berkat cubitan kecil disana.

"aku akan membayarmu 4x lipat jika kau dapat menahan klimaks mu selama permainan ku, baik disini, ataupun dihotel. Bagaimana ?" tanya Mino , namun ia tidak mendengar Seungyoon menjawab. Mino menekan titik prostat itu lagi dan tubuh Seungyoon langsung ambruk diatasnya.

"i-iyaah.. iyaah.. Mino.. aku pahaam.. uhh jangan Mino .." Seungyoon mengigit jarinya sendiri menahan pekikannya saat kedua tangan Mino menaikan kedua kakinya ke dasboar , mengekspose bagian bawah tubuhnya ke area depan. Untung sekarang masih dipagi buta dan, akan jarang ada orang lewat. Namun tetap saja ini memalukan.

"umhh.." Seungyoon menyentak pinggulnya saat Mino meraba miliknya dan memainkannya. Mengocoknya dan menariknya. Menyentuhnya seakan itu hanya hiasan murah.

"ingat , jika kau keluar. Transaksi akan batal." Ancam Mino dan Seungyoon mengangguk mengerti.

"f-fuck.. isi aku saja sialan ! ahh !" Seungyoon mengumpat kesal dan menepis tangan Mino. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus dapatkan uang rangsangan Mino terlalu menyenangkan.

"kau tidak sabaran.. tak apa.. memompamu malah akan membuatmu tak tahan untuk cum.." Mino menyeringgai dan memasukan ujung kepala kejantanannya ke lubang Seungyoon, menarik tubuh Seungyoon untuk masuk dan menelan miliknya.

"Minoo.. khh.. sakiitth.." Seungyoon meringis kesakitan dan tanpa ia sadari kedua matanya berair. Seungyoon berusaha mengocok sendiri kejantanannya , namun itu tidak mengurangi sedkitpun rasa sakitnya.

Mino menciumi leher jenjang Seungyoon, menghirup aroma apapun yang ada disana. Ia mendengar rintihan patnernya. Merasa kasihan ia langsung menyentakkan seluruh batangnya untuk masuk ke dalam Seungyoon.

"Aahhh.. Hiks.." Seungyoon tidak sengaja terisak menahan sakit, meskipun ia terbiasa melakukan anal sex tetap saja sakit.

"Jangan menangis, aku belum mulai.." Desis Mino dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, merasakan denyutan dinding rectum Seungyoon mencengkram dan memijat daging panasnya dengan rakus.

"Aah,, deeper.. Unhh.." Seungyoon membusungkan dadanya saat sodokan Mino menyentuh dan menggesek lagi titik kenikmatannya.

Mino memejamkan matanya merasakan seluruh kegiatannya ternyata lebih menggairahkan daripada dengan Suhyun. Ia mendorong Seungyoon , mengangkat pinggulnya dan menghujamkan keras ke bawah.

"Ahhh... Moreeh... Minoyaah.." Seungyoon melihat kebelakang, ia ingin memutar tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Mino, namun nampaknya Mino tidak ingin berciuman hingga yang bisa Seungyoon lakukan adalah mendesah.

"Haah..." Mino menggeram , ia mencengkram kuat pinggul Seungyoon , memompanya dengan nafsu , rasanya klimaksnya sudah hampir datang. Dengaan satu lenguhan panjang, ia mendekap tubuh Seungyoon dan melepas seluruh isi kejaantanannya didalam Seungyoon.

"Kkhh... M-minoo..." Seungyoon mencengkram kuat setir mobil merasakan hentakan didetik terakhir begitu kuat dan kasar. Didetik lainnya ia merasakan tubuhnya terisi cairan panas.

"Shh.. Aku .. Hampir cum.. Mino.."

Suara lirih Seungyoon menyadarkan Mino yang tengah menikmati detik pelepasannya. Ia tersenyum dan menarik Seungyoon untuk menyingkir. "Patuhi perjanjian kita jalang, tahan atau ikat saja."

"I-ikat ? Aku tidak mau.." Sinis Seungyoon dan memakai lagi pakaiannya, ia memikirkan cara lain , namun hasratnya semakin kuat saat aroma dalam mobil hanya ada aroma kelaki-lakian milik Mino.

"Kkhh.. Shiits.." Seungyoon menarik batangnya, melingkarkan jemarinya di area leher tip dicknya untuk menahan cum. Meskipun precum mulai mengalir tetap saja ia harus menahannya.

"Ikat saja, aku punya sabuk anjing dilaci mobil, cukup untuk mengikat penis mungil mu itu, " ucap Mino sembari melihat tingkah laku Seungyoon. Ia menyalakan lagi mobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Seungyoon membuka laci mobil dan ia menemuka sebuah kalung anjing yang mungil. Ia bingung dimana harus memasangnya. "Harus ku pasang dimana ?" Tanyanya.

Mino berhenti saat lampu merah dan dengan cepat mengambil kalung itu ditangan Seungyoon. Mengocok kasar sesaat penis yang diam itu dan mengikat kuat kalung itu di area pangkalnya, menjepit batang dengan kulit twinsballnya. Mino memasang di ukuran tersempit.

"Aakhh ! Sakiit ! Lepaskan ! Aku tidak mau !" Seungyoon mendorong tangan Mino untuk melepaskan dirinya. Namun dengan cepat ia menepisnya.

"Patuhi aku, kau sudah setuju." Ucap Mino dengan dingin dan membuat Seungyoon mendesis kesal.

"Sialan kau Mino !" desis Seungyoon dan melihat Mino dengan wajah penuh ingin tau. "kau sudah menikah, kenapa kau selingkuh ?"

"kenapa kau mau tau ?" tanya Mino sambil melihat ke spion sebelum berbelok.

"semua laki-laki yang sudah bekerja itu brengsek.. sama seperti ayahku yang membuat hidup ku begini. Kalian brengsek." Seungyoon tertawa lirih , namun Mino dapat mendengar suara serak dari Seungyoon.

"malang sekali.. apa kau mau menjadi selingkuhan ku ? akan ku penuhi semua kemauan mu.." ejek Mino dengan tertawa. Seungyoon mendengus dan mereka sampai ke dalam hotel mahal yang jarang Seungyoon masuki.

=o0o=

"waah ada kolam renang.." kagum Seungyoon melihat kolam renang dengan buih uap air hangat mengepul. Outdoornya terlalu keren untuk dilihat saja. "aku mau berenang."

Tanpa peduli itu sudah sangat malam , Seungyoon melepas pakaiannya, melupakan rasa sakit di selangkangannya dan segera meloncat masuk kedalam sana.

Mino melepas pakaiannya dan ikut masuk kedalam kolam renang. Untung saja ia sudah pesan kamar ini sejak diclub tadi. Bukan perhatian , hanya saja ia ingin menyenangkan Seungyoon. Toh one night stand harus menyenangkan bukan ?

Seungyoon memperhatikan luar , gemerlap lampu sangat indah dan suasana yang tenang jarang ia dapatkan. " aku ingin kerja lebih baik. " Seungyoon tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ia ingin Mino mendengar keluh kesahnya ketimbang mendengarnya mendesah.

Mino mendekat kearah Seungyoon, memeluknya dari belakang, meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Seungyoon. " kau tidak profesional, Seungyoon." Protes Mino dan Seungyoon mengusap kepala Mino.

"kau berisik.. aku ingin cepat pulang , mari selesaikan.." Seungyoon melepas pelukan Mino. Ia melihat lebih jelas bagaimana bentuk wajah tegas Mino, ia mengusap kepala Mino, menyentuh alisnya, mencium keningnya, turun ke hidung , pipi dan bibirnya.

Seungyoon mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Mino , mencium dalam bagaimana bibir milik Mino terasa sangat enak diemutnya. Mino mengalungkan tanganya kepinggang Seungyoon. Saling menggesekkan tubuh mereka.

"apa kau pernah berciuman dalam air ?" tanya Mino disela ciuman mereka. Seungyoon menggeleng. Mino mendorong Seungyoon ke dalam air, ia memeluk Seungyoon dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Rasaanya sesak. Mendebarkan. Seungyoon tidak mempedulikan air yang masuk kedalam mulutnya atau ia sudah hampir mati kehabisan nafas. Sentuhan Mino panas meskipun mereka tengah didalam air. Mino kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan tersenyum ia menyentuh lembut bibir Seungyoon. "kau hebat juga eum ?"

Seungyoon menghendikkan bahunya dan menarik Mino untuk keluar dari kolam. Dingin langsung menyergap namun ia tidak mempedulikannya, ia masih menggandeng Mino menuju ranjang dan mendorongnya.

Memperhatikan tubuh Mino lebih seksama, coklat, berisi dengan abs yang kuat. Ia kemudian melihat perutnya sendiri yang rata. Dan senyuman sinis tercetak dibibirnya.

"kau sempurna Mino." Ucap Seungyoon dan naik ke atas Mino, duduk diatas adik kecil Mino dan menciumi lembut leher Mino, mengigitinya , menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bercak. Ia mengulanginya lagi diarea pundak milik Mino.

"kau tipe sadis right , Mino ?" tanya Seungyoon dan bangkit untuk duduk namun masih diatas Mino. Ia memperhatikan Mino yang hanya diam. Sorot kelam kedua mata Mino cukup dalam untuk mampu Seungyoon pahami. Yang ia tau Mino sedikit sadistic.

"entahlah.. kenapa kau bertanya terus ? kau mengacaukan mood ku !" bentak Mino keras. Ia membanting Seungyoon kebelakang dan gantian menindih Seungyoon.

Takut, Mino sangat tau jika Seungyoon melihatnya dengan mata penuh ketakutan, namun senyuman sinis itu masih digunakan Seungyoon untuk menutupinya.

Mino menaikkan kedua kaki patnernya ke pundaknya, kembali memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Seungyoon.

"nnhh ! Mi-minoo.." Seungyoon meremas seprei coklat itu dengan eratnya, menyalurkan rasa perih kembali menyapa lubangnya. Mino menepis rasa kasihannya melihat Seungyoon menggeliat disaat hentakannya. Yup , dia tidak ingin terlalu peduli dengan pelacur dihadapannya.

"Diam ! atau aku akan menampar mu .. " ancaman Mino langsung membuat Seungyoon berhenti, ia melihat Mino dengan tenang, ia mulai mengatur nafanya namun air matanya tetap tidak hilang dari kedua matanya.

"sakit.." lirih Seungyoon, ia membusungkan dadanya saat Mino menyentuh kejantanan miliknya, mengocoknya dengan pelan , seductive yang panas. Mino menunduk untuk mencium dan melumat lembut nipple kemerahan milik Seungyoon.

=o0o=

Mino tersadar dari tidurnya dan melihat ponselnya bergetar berisik diatas meja. Mino meraihnya dan berjalan ke balkon.

"kau belum tidur Suhyun ?" tanya Mino dan ia mengusap wajahnya sembari berharap nyawanya kembali menyatu.

"oppa.. kau datang ke hotel ku , kau bercinta dengan pemuda itu, tak apa aku tak marah.. aku hanya sedikit shock.. kau sedikit berani eum.. " ucap Suhyun diseberang sana dan seketika kedua mata Mino membulat.

"kau pamit mengurusi kasus pembunuhan kan ? tapi ternyata kebodohan alami milikmu masih tersisa.. oppa kau jaksa terkenal , jangan bercanda , untung kau ke hotel ku.. coba kalau tidak, skandal busuk mu sudah tersiar sejak pemuda itu masuk ke kolam renang.."

"d-dari mana kau tau dia berenang ? kau memata-matai ku ?" tanya Mino kesal. Suhyun sudah kembali lagi ke sifatnya yang dulu.

"oppa jangan lupa koneksi keluarga ku , bahkan mampu membantu mu menjadi jaksa , menurutmu memperhatikan mu itu hal sulit eum ?" tanya Suhyun dan membuat Mino hilang suara.

"hanya hari ini, dan aku akan memaafkan mu, cepatlah pulang. Beri dia uang yang pantas , ibunya perlu pengobatan, ayahnya menjual dia di club yang kau datangi bersama si kelinci sialan itu, beraninya dia menyentuh mu , oppa .. aku jadi ingin mengulitinya.. haish.. cepat pulang.. kau harus ku bersihkan,, jangan melawan.. atau aku akan membuat dia menjadi manusia lebih rendah dari sekarang, okey oppa ? love ya."

Mino menurunkan ponselnya, kesal. Bukan karena Suhyun. Bukan , ia belum menemukan alasan ia begitu terganggu. " HAARGHHH ... !"

Mino berteriak keras dan membanting ponselnya , ia menjatuhkan seluruh hiasan pot ke lantai, memecahkan kaca dan melemparnya ke dalam kolam.

"M-mino.. hentikan.."

Mino terengah , ia berhenti melempar hiasan kaca dari meja dan melihat ke arah Seungyoon yang berdiri hanya dengan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mino menangis pelan. Apa kata Suhyun tadi ? dia dijual ? dunia sialan.

Mino melangkah cepat , menyambar Seungyoon dan memeluknya. Sejenak ia ingin memeluk seseorang. Yang bernafas seperti dirinya. Yang memiliki luka seperti dirinya. Yang membenci kejenuhan dunia seperti dirinya.

Sekejab , ia ingin menangis.

Seungyoon menarik Mino untuk duduk, dan ia menggenggam kedua tangannya. " tak apa , menangislah.." ucap Seungyoon menenangkan Mino. Meskipun ia hanya diam namun kedua air matanya masih terus mengalir.

"berikan nomer rekening mu." Ucap Mino setelah ia berhasil menguasai emosinya. Ia melihat Seungyoon mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan menyerahkannya ke Mino.

"jika kau menipu ku, aku akan datang ke kantor mu dan meminta uang." Kekeh Seungyoon dan membuat Mino berdecih. Mino mencatatnya ke dalam memo yang ia bawa dan kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi. Meninggalkan Seungyoon, karena sebentar lagi jam 7 artinya ia harus bersiap dan pulang menemui Suhyun.

Seungyoon kembali tiduran, ia tiduran tengkurap dan melihat kebawah. Ia memperhatikan kilauan bening dilantai. Sebuah cincin. Seungyoon mengambilnya dan disana terukir indah nama Song Minho. Seungyoon tersenyum dan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Ia menyimpan cincin itu dan menyamankan tidurnya.

Tidak begitu lama , Mino keluar kamar mandi. Ia baru saja mandi dan ia melihat bekas cinta dari Seungyoon membekas membiru disana-sini. Ia melihat ke ranjang dan Seungyoon tidur disana. Terakhir kali, ia naik ke atas Seungyoon. Menciumi lehernya menghirup intens aroma apapun yang Seungyoon punya. Ia mengambil dompet kecil Seungyoon dan memasukan ribuan uang yang akan menjadi uang muka dan melihat beberapa lembar foto milik Seungyoon sendiri. Mino mengambilnya satu dan memasukkannya kedompet miliknya sendiri.

Ia membenahi pakaiannya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan untuk terakhir kali ia melihat Seungyoon.

Pemuda dengan bibir penuh sensual itu. tubuh kecilnya dan luka besar tak kasar mata. Ia tersenyum miris. Betapa ia ingin menyimpan Seungyoon. Namun dunia... ah sudahlah..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeong... jelekkah ? mian.. ini untuk merayakan mv baru Mino yang body.. aigoo aigoo dah..**_

 _ **Last thanks for read**_

 _ **Jangan coba-coba copas.. serius itu mencoret harga diri sebuah gelar 'author'**_

 _ **Itu tu sagi sagi sagi**_

 _ **/mino mana ? ayo joget/**_

 _ **Kkk.. review ?**_

 _ **Love is art**_

 _ **Sex is art**_

 _ **So art is love and sex**_

 _ **Nyah~**_

 _ **Love ya~**_


End file.
